


In Love out Loud

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, the first time shiro says 'i love you' in front of everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: The gang overhears something said a little too loudly (read: enthusiastically). | Written forSheith Quote Week Day 1:Shiro loves you baby.





	In Love out Loud

The mission itself had gone off like well-orchestrated fireworks.

That was to say, Keith and Shiro were back in the rhythm everyone knew them to have from the very beginning.

Allura, Coran, and Matt had managed the castle in perfect sync with Voltron - Matt had even reportedly made no passing flirtations at Allura, which she was particularly impressed by.

"Even Lance hasn't managed that," She remarked, speaking to Pidge over the com. "I thought they were very similar."

Pidge snorted while wheeling Green around back to the docks. "I'm pretty sure Lance doesn't have an off switch."

"Guys, if you're going to gossip about me, at least use a private line," Lance whined.

Matt chimed into the radio with a chipper tone. "I'll take the compliment, but I have to second Lance on principle."

Lance scoffed. "Thanks, man."

Hunk was already back in the control room when Lance and Pidge strolled in, peeking behind their shoulders. "Where're Shiro and Keith?"

Lance shrugged, sticking his tongue out. "Who knows. Probably going over the mission like 'Good work, Keith, I knew you could do it,' and 'Thanks for believing in me, Shiro,'" He mimicked in falsetto monotone voices.

Hunk stifled a laugh, which earned a glare from Pidge.

With everyone back in their original lions, there was some initial doubt that the mission would sail smoothly, regardless of their practice run-throughs.

Keith had made a passing grumble at Lance when switching - since he had adjusted Red's seat - and Lance had bit back with a remark about how gross it was to sit in Keith's old sweat, but they were _mostly_ civil during the transition back. Lance, of course, did voice that Allura was free to ride in Blue anytime she pleased - especially as a copilot.

She dismissed him, but everyone knew there was a glimmer of interest in her eye.

As far as they knew, Shiro had said nothing concerning Keith in Black - not even a cordial _Thank you for listening to me - I knew you had it in you,_ like Hunk had bet Lance months ago.

Then again, they all knew Keith and Shiro were prone to their privacy.

That is, they thought so, until everyone turned as Shiro and Keith's pods lit up in the control room.

Before Shiro's door could even properly open, he was running across the room faster than light, lifting Keith in his arms the second he stepped out of the elevator - forcing Keith's dangling legs to wrap around Shiro's waist to keep him steady. Shiro barely buckled under the weight, tilting his head forward to nuzzle Keith's face.

Breathlessly, he smiled, speaking louder than was probably intended. "You did so good. I love you, baby."

Keith didn't even hesitate, burying his face into Shiro's neck with a foreign warmth that everyone felt like a punch to the face. Conversation was completely dissipated in favor of watching this rarity play out. The whiplash caused by Keith's tenderness was quickly recovered from when they all heard his soft response, curling his arms around Shiro's neck like a scarf: "I love you, too."

There was a silence that even Matt's rough cough did little to dispel.

"Oh my god," Pidge muttered, elbowing an open-mouthed Allura, who in turn glanced at a stunned Coran.

"Keith's a softie," Hunk whispered, and Allura mutely nodded, reaching up to cover her mouth with her hands.

"Actually, this seems about right," Matt said, turning back to the castle controls passively.

" _Baby?_ " Lance sputtered, his face a blotchy mixture of flushed and paled skin. He rubbed his eyes with fists. "Dude, this is _so_ much worse than I could have imagined."

Hunk snorted, despite himself, as Shiro lowered Keith back to the ground, both of them still unaware of the effect of their display. Shiro's hand was in Keith's hair. "What exactly were you imagining?"

"I don't know!" Lance looked grieved. "I thought they both stared at each other in silence for hours, and that's how they expressed all their emotions."

Matt looked up from the castle's screen and pointed towards Lance. "Somehow, that _also_ seems about right."

Allura shook her head as Coran cleared his throat. "I think it's, ah, swell that they seem comfortable sharing this affection in front of us now."

Shiro had an arm loosely attached to Keith's shoulder as they rejoined the group, dulling their discussion on the matter. Keith tugged on Shiro's hand to keep it there, and Shiro grinned. "Don't count on it," Keith said, but he was smiling.

Pidge grabbed Hunk for balance, mocking a faint. "I need to go lay down. And I'm taking Lance before he says something stupid."

"We thought we should be a little more obvious," Shiro said, and it didn't take a keen eye to spot the blush spreading under his eyes. "We didn't know how to tell everyone else."

Matt rolled his eyes. "You two were _always_ obvious. I just can't believe you think _this_ is what it takes for the rest of the world to catch on."

Shiro shrugged, but Matt shook his head, walking over to pat Shiro and Keith on the back. "Well, congratulations, you two deserve it," Matt hooked a thumb back at Coran, who gave a small thumbs up. "I think we'll go deal with Pidge and Lance."

Hunk had his arms crossed while grinning, and Keith couldn't help but return a small smile. Allura had long since moved to stand beside Hunk, clutching his arm. "I'm glad you're both happy," Hunk said flatly, and Allura nodded. Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but Allura beat him to it.

"It is... refreshing to see such a love between paladins," Allura firmly said, and sighed. "I know you two are inseparable. If the universe keeps pulling you two back together, I suppose you may as well take that as a blessing."

"Thank you, both of you," Shiro said, nodding. He looked like he wanted to nervously scratch his head, but Keith was still holding on to his right hand. "We really didn't mean to make a show of this."

"I'm sure everyone will get used to it eventually," Hunk said. "So I gotta ask - how long have you two known?"

"Too long," Shiro laughed, and Keith pressed further into his side. If anyone where to see him his vulnerable, he was glad it could be just Hunk and Allura.

"What about you, Keith?" Hunk's voice wasn't prodding, but Keith squirmed anyway.

Mumbling, Keith tried to answer honestly - mostly for Shiro's sake, and partly for what Allura had said. He looked up at Shiro. "When you told me you were leaving for Kerberos, I couldn't think of anything else except being without you. I guess that was it."

There was a beat before Allura pulled her and Hunk towards the hallway. "We'll leave you two alone," She offered quietly, and Keith waited until he heard the doors shut behind him to reach up and grab Shiro's face, cradling it like a precious stone.

"I'm past asking the universe to let me keep you forever," Keith mumbled, while thickly running his thumb over Shiro's cheek. Keith's face was crimson. "But I love you, and thank you for telling everyone about us. It was important to me," He finished quickly, mouth set in a line.

Shiro felt his own lips curl at the edges. "I'd do anything you asked me, baby," He leaned down enough that Keith could bridge the gap and kiss him softly. Their lips parted, and Shiro couldn't help but notice Keith's breath picking up, and the flutter of his heartbeat in his throat. With a final kiss, Shiro pulled back to whisper in his ear, nose tickling his neckline and making Keith shiver.

"And I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this in one sitting so there are probably a billion mistakes yikes (i just got back from nyc yesterday & i'm working on catching up with these prompts) but we're here
> 
> also this week's fics will all be p short but also i plan on doing multiple ones for some days so we'll see
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
